


Cheating Cheater

by orphan_account



Series: Fontcest Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Bets, Cheating in a Bet, Dom BB, Dom Sans, Light Bondage, Light Master/Pet, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, On the surface, Sacrum Lacing, Sub Papyrus, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blue finds that, in order to win a bet between the two of them, his lover Fell cheated. Unwilling to let the darker version of his brother get the best of him, Blue plans a harsh punishment for his smug boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit that's a long oneshot.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, first Edgeberry, look at that.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Blue really, really, REALLY hated that he had agreed to that stupid bet. Sure, his boyfriend was hot and very hard to refuse. Sure, at the time, he thought he would win. How in the heck had Fell even done such a thing still baffled him. The bet was that Fell could hit at least twenty targets, each being moved by his brother Red, while Blue only had to hit ten. If Fell did not hit all twenty, and Blue hit his ten, Fell would have to do whatever Blue told him for a day. To be completely honest, the day more than likely would have included quite a bit of necessary spring cleaning that, other than Rus, no one wanted to help Blue with.

 

If Fell his twenty and Blue his ten, they would simply drop it, the bet forgotten. But, unfortunately, that’s not at all what happened. Fell every single one of his targets with barely an effort. Blue could not hit a single one of his own. He had to have cheated, that was the only way Blue would have missed every target presented to him. He was much too magnificent for such a thing! But, since he lost, Blue was a good sport about the whole thing and agreed to his punishment. They would go, together, and stay the entire night in an abandoned, supposedly haunted asylum. Fell knew how much Blue hated anything scary, whether it be haunted house attractions or horror movies. But, since he had lost, Blue didn’t dare go back on his word. Fell would just come up with something worse down the road. Besides, his boyfriend cheating at such a thing gave Blue the perfect opportunity to try a few things with his partner.

 

Blue chuckled lowly as he heard a car horn honk loudly outside, slipping his overnight bag over his shoulder as he ran out the front door, closing it with his magic. Oh, his smug lover would get it.

 

~.~

 

The drive to the asylum took the better part of four hours, Blue more than ready to stretch his legs once they arrived.

 

“Please don’t explore without me, babe. Some of the floors are about to collapse and the walls are not as stable as they should be.” Fell called loudly as Blue hopped out of the car. Blue rolled his eyelights.

 

“Do you really think I’m going anywhere at all in there without you?” Blue blushed as Fell chuckled darkly. They both grabbed their bags and sleeping bags out of the trunk, then took a moment to simply study the rather impressive complex before them. It stretched for a good three acres, one of the largest asylums still standing in the country. Blue felt a cold shiver go down his spine at the broken windows and missing bricks. The building did not look at all inviting.

 

“Shall we?” Fell asked calmly, though there was a slight tinge of amusement in his voice. Blue huffed, sockets narrowing, though he nodded. Fell would get his, the cheating cheater. Fell led the way to the dilapidated main building, devilish smirk on his face. Blue followed, a matching smirk worming its way on his skull, though he was sure not to let Fell see it. If his boyfriend caught on too quickly, he’d get the upper hand, and Blue would most likely never get a chance quite like this again.

 

Fell lead him through hallway after hallway, past old, falling apart cots and ominous stains on both walls and concrete floors. The farther they went, the more Blue realized Fell had to have been planning this for a while. He had admitted to coming here before to find a safe place for them to sleep, which warmed Blue’s heart; however, he knew the area far too well for him to have been here once. This further proof that his lover had in fact, cheated in order to win a simple bet, made Blue seethe on the inside. Oh, he couldn’t wait for the night to fall.

 

“Here we are. The walls are most stable in this room; we shouldn’t have any problems here.” Fell set down his own things in a corner, laying out his sleeping bag and retrieving a small blanket and pillow from inside of it. Blue watched him set up and took care of his own sleeping pallet, though he took special care to keep the extra blanket, thick and gray, hidden inside his bag. This wouldn’t be the first time they had sex outside of their homes; the blanket was rather iconic by now. Blue smirked as he saw it, folded inconspicuously inside his dark cerulean sleeping bag, and at the large, crimson leather collar that laid beside it.

 

Turning to the side, Blue looked for his lover and found him on the opposite side of the room, staring out at the setting sun. He got to his feet, collar held behind his back as he walked over. Fell smiled down to him.

 

“Blue, you know, I don’t believe I’ve ever in my life seen anything prettier than your bones in the sunlight.” Blue blushed wildly, immediately looking away from his smirking partner.

 

“I’m not pretty…” Blue mumbled grumpily, his cheeks a bright flare of blue by this point. If it was one thing Fell used to get him going, it was using his praise kink against him. He should have expected his lover to have close to the same plans that he did. They were going to be very alone for a good amount of time, after all. It was not going to go to his dark lover’s plan this time, however.

 

“Darling, why do you deny it? You know I find you absolutely stunning, there’s no point in trying to say any different.” Fell bent over to look into Blue’s sockets, claws gently lifting his small lover’s chin. Blue allowed the action, barely holding back a devious smile. They kissed, a simple skeleton clank of teeth on teeth, until a loud click was heard in the small room. Fell pulled away, confusion clearly written on his skull. Blue finally allowed his smirk to show as Fell backed up a little, hands going up to the collar Blue had slipped on during their kiss.

 

“Blue? What’s this all about?” Fell asked, clearly uneasy. Blue cackled and posed, hands on his hips.

 

“I know you cheated on our bet, Fell.” He said simply, voice firm. Fell opened his jaws to deny it, but closed them again when Blue rose a brow. He crossed his arms, narrowing his sockets, his red eyelights flashing. If Blue didn’t know his lover better, he would have thought he was actually angry. As it was, the blush that crossed Fell’s cheeks clued Blue into just how aroused his boyfriend really was.

 

“And what, exactly, are you planning on doing about it? If you knew, you could have refused coming here.” Fell tilted his head as Blue smiled and walked over to his overnight bag, rummaging through it for a moment before he stood back to his feet, a small remote in his hands. Fell’s eyelights constricted as he realized what exactly the collar around his neck was meant for. His hands shot up to unclasp it, sockets blowing wide as he discovered the magic lock on it just as Blue pushed one of the small buttons on the black remote.

 

“Aah ha!” Fell cried out as he went to his knees, a mild shock going through his cervical vertebrae and into his spine, from the connection to his skull to the tip of his tail bone. Such a shock would have been painful to a human, but for a skeleton with no skin or muscle for the electricity to burn, the shock simply jumpstarted their magic. A dark red glow formed almost instantly in both Fell’s pants and his chest, soul conjured. The magic in his pelvis was yet unformed, something that Blue would be attending to later.

 

“Did you really think I’d just let you get away with it?” Blue asked, smiling manically. He and Fell had their roles they played when in a scene; Blue was not the dominant force often. He relished in the panting breaths that came from his lover’s mouth, Fell’s eyelights already going hazy in their sockets. He would have to be careful. He didn’t want to tarnish one of his few times as the one in charge by hurting Fell.

 

“Since you obviously had something planned for tonight, let’s see what all you brought, shall we?” Fell sat up a little in fear and embarrassment as Blue strode over to his bag. The taller skeleton made as though to stand up, though he was instantly back on his knees and whining as Blue hit the button once more, his glowing magic flaring briefly. Blue watched for a moment to make certain Fell wasn’t going to get out of place again, before kneeling beside the large, green duffle bag Fell always used when they stayed somewhere, unzipping it with a flourish.

 

His eyelights became stars briefly as he recognized some of their favorite toys, his smirk widening as he turned to give his lover a mildly chastising look.

 

“Hmm, I’d say you were pretty prepared, Papy. Let’s put it with what I brought, shall we?” Fell whined as Blue used his nickname; they didn’t often use their real names outside of play. Blue giggled and dumped his own bag out on top of Fell’s sleeping bag, several vibrators, ropes, lace, and even a small riding crop joining the various toys Fell had brought to use on his little Blue. Blue snickered as Fell’s eyelights settled on the small pile, his intentions for the rest of the night becoming very clear.

 

“I must say, while you deserve a punishment for being such a bad boy, Papy, I won’t do anything if you don’t want to.” Blue stood before his lover, absolute seriousness on his face. He knew asking after the controlled shocks was a bit far reaching, but they often didn’t even need to ask if the other was up for it. His ideas for the night, however, were something he had never done as the Dom. He wanted to be absolutely sure that Fell was okay with this before starting.

 

Fell stared up at his lover, claws digging almost painfully into his femurs as he knelt on the floor in a submissive stance. He let his mind clear for a moment at the sincerity in Blue’s voice, forcing himself past his own lust to think on if he would really be okay with all of this. His eyelights studied Blue’s before sweeping over the implements his small lover intended to use. Taking a deep breath, Fell looked down at his own soul, aching with need, as well as his pelvis lit with want. Well then, that answered that, didn’t it?

 

“You said it yourself, master. I’ve been a bad boy, I deserve a harsh punishment.” Fell said coyly, his head tilted ever so teasingly. Blue frowned, though his sockets lit up in mischief. He lifted the remote once again and hit a different, lighter colored button, a much stronger shock traveling through Fell’s entire frame. Fell doubled over, crying out once again into the small room, the sound echoing around them. The shock lasted longer as well, leaving Fell to whimper once it was finally over.

 

“Remove your clothes, Fell.” Blue commanded simply, crossing his arms. Fell looked up in slight embarrassment once again, his blush growing from more than arousal, but did not dare to disobey. Getting shakily to his feet, he removed his leather jacket and forest green sweater, folding them both neatly and placing them in the corner of the room. His black, supple leather boots went next, as well as the jeans he almost always wore.

 

Once he was finished he was left completely bare, except for the collar, before his tiny lover, Blue looking him up and down appraisingly. Fell had to look away after a moment, the scrutiny a bit much for something he was not used to. Blue huffed and threw the remote to the sleeping bag the rest of the toys laid upon, before walking to his own and pulling out the gray blanket. He noticed that Fell was instantly focused on it, his soul glowing brighter just from the memories they shared. Blue snickered before making himself appear serious once again as he laid it out on the concrete flooring. He was grateful for the thickness; he couldn’t imagine their bone on hard stone would be all that pleasant.

 

“Kneel face down, ass in the air.” Blue said as he stood from his work, content with the setup of the room. Fell hesitated only for a moment, blush spreading across his entire skull as he did as he was told. Blue never cursed, unless they were in a scene. The position left his sacrum easily accessible for Blue’s plan, and kept Fell in a submissive position. Blue took in the sight for a moment before making a decision and nodding, going to the toys and selecting the few things he needed for this next phase.

 

Fell tried to calm his soul as he stayed in position, his pride making him want to call out their safe word if only to save himself from being in such a state any longer. The deeper, smaller part of his mind enjoyed it that his little lover had taken such control, was so dominating. He was right; Fell had been a bad boy. No amount of “discipline” would make Fell stop what was happening right now.

 

Blue returned to his lover’s side, a blindfold and a length of silken rope in one hand and a roll of teal ribbon in the other. He knelt down beside Fell and tugged a little on his collar, having him sit up long enough to slip the blindfold around his skull before gently pushing his head back to the floor. Fell began wriggling a little in impatience after a moment, ready to continue one with Blue’s plans.

 

“Sit still.” Blue commanded as he took a hold of Fell’s wrists and brought them in line with Fell’s lumbar vertebrae, wrapping the rope first around the other’s spine before cinching a masterful knot and tying both hands in place. Fell, in habit, tugged a little at the restraints and gulped as his wrists did not so much as slide in their hold. Blue nodded his satisfaction and stood again, Fell’s sacrum at a height that he could easily access while standing. He took a long length of lace and tore it from the remaining amount, tossing the roll back to the pile.

 

“Do not move, or this will take much longer to finish.” Blue lowly growled, smirking as Fell nodded, whimpering a little. Blue started off with small strokes to the other’s pelvis, dutifully avoiding his pubic symphysis or ilium as he worked. Fell tried to lean back into the touches subconsciously and was met with a harsh warning smack. Blue ignored the yelp and finally got to work, working the first end of the ribbon through Fell’s uppermost sacrum hole.

 

Fell gasped as his sacrum was played with, the struggle to remain still growing harder and harder the lower Blue went with his lacing. After a few long moments his coccyx was brushed upon and Fell jerked, teeth clenching as Blue once again smacked him.

 

“I do believe I told you to sit still. Do I need to get my crop already, Papy? Or can you be my good boy and stop moving until I finish this?” Fell held back a pitiful whimper at the other’s words, though his soul reacted by burning fiercely in his chest.

 

“N-no, Sans, I can b-be good…” Fell finally got out, his mouth not wanting to cooperate with him. Blue smiled and nuzzled Fell’s lower spine.

 

“That’s my Papy.” Fell shuddered and Blue continued, not stopping until the remainder of Fell’s sacrum and coccyx, along with the bottommost part of his spine, was covered in teal. Even the faintest tug on any part of the ensemble made Fell gasp. Blue, pleased with his work, admired it for a moment, before deciding to take mercy on Fell’s poor, aching pelvis. Floating a few things over to him from the pile, Blue grabbed two vibrators from the air and set them to the side, ready for him to use in a bit. Leaving the remote where it was for the time being, Blue got to his knees and pulled Fell’s magic to his mouth, tongue conjured and thrusting deep into Fell’s pelvic cavity in one swift move.

 

“AAAH! Gah, hah! S-Sans!” Fell screamed, tugging unconsciously at his bonds. Blue hummed, the vibrations forming Fell’s pussy with an almost audible crack of magic. Being thoroughly tongue-fucked sent Fell close to the edge quickly, his breathy moans turning high-pitched and needy the deeper Blue thrusted.

 

“P-Please!” Fell cried out just as Blue hit a spot deep inside that all but threw him into his climax, bones rattling loudly as he screamed once again. Blue pulled away, licking the remaining crimson release from his teeth, a large smile on his face. Taking the vibrators from the ground, Blue surrounded them in a thin, but adhesive magic, sticking them to Fell’s already oversensitive upper spine and tail bone. Grabbing the remote out of the air, he set them to half intensity and flipped them on, Fell crying out once again from over stimulation, body moving slightly in an attempt to get away from the overwhelming sensation.

 

“N-no! Stop, i-it’s too m-much!” Fell begged, swiftly climbing to his second peak of the evening. Blue giggled and bent low to the floor, his teeth right beside Fell’s skull.

 

“I don’t think that’s our safe word, Papy.” The vibrations turned up a bit and Fell let out a loud sob, entire frame trembling from the overwhelming pleasure of his second release, so soon after the last one.

 

Blue turned off the vibrators and threw them back to the pile, as well as untying his wrists with a simple tug and flipping Fell carefully, slowly onto his back. Fell’s blindfold was then removed and Blue smiled softly at the entirely wrecked visage his normally smug boyfriend made. Fell’s face was streaked with tears, his eyelights forming hazy hearts that floated lazily to gaze up at Blue. The small skeleton made a noise of satisfaction and curled beside his lover, allowing Fell to pull him into his chest with an almost possessive grip.

 

It was silent for a good while, Fell slowly coming down from his high, Blue helping him with gentle, periodic kisses. Fell finally seemed to come back to himself as he looked down to find Blue almost already asleep.

 

“What about you, love?” Fell whispered, smiling as Blue opened his sockets to reveal twin blue hearts peering back at him.

 

“Too tired. We have all night. Sleep now.” With that Blue was fast asleep and Fell was left laughing quietly at his smol lover’s antics. One thing was for certain. They did have all night. With the thought of all the things he could do to make Blue fall apart beneath him at the forefront of his mind, Fell joined his Blue in sleep, both of them calm and relaxed in the other’s arms.


End file.
